The Rain That Saves
by levyredfoxichi
Summary: Hinata is a young high school girl with a lot of problems. A sick mother, bullied for what she loves. Just when she starts to feel like nothing is left for her, a mysterious stranger enters her life just when she needs it. Naruhina/Alternate Universe/ -Previously removed
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was sadly removed before :( But I've modified so it should not happen again!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

The day continued to worsen. As if the bullying wasn't enough, somehow god or whoever decided I needed much more punishment for the wrong I was unaware of committing. All day I had to hear from people about how weird I was, and how I didn't belong with other people. Being the weak person I am, I started crying and apologizing. I heard it every day at school, yet that didn't make it less painful. I didn't like to be constantly reminded that I was that one girl who had absolutely no friends. The abuse was mostly verbal, but also physical.

Those who would've cared probably didn't notice. The rest were people who made my life miserable. Well partially. My home life sucked too, but that's a different story.

As I was saying though, the day continued to bring troubles. As soon as I walked out of the school, it just so happened to be raining. So hard in fact, the street in front of me had an inch of water covering its asphalt surface. The sides of the street were running like shallow rivers into the city drains. Of course, I walked the mile to school from my house every day. And I had forgotten my umbrella at home.

Sighing, I stepped down the front stairs of my school and turned down the path that led to my home. All the way there, I could only think of the pain of my face being slapped as I repeated the words "I'm sorry." They laughed at me every time tears escaped the weak confines of my eyes. They repeated the statements I already knew. They mercilessly pounded it into me that I was worthless and alone in this world. Even though I wished they wouldn't do it, I agreed with them about everything they said.

Being so submerged in my busy thoughts, I hadn't realized I was in front of my house staring at the ground. For a second, I watched the rain drop on the pavement, and listened to it drop slowly. I lost myself again, and shook my head to break through my own consciousness. I sighed and walked up the steps of my small townhouse.

"Hinata!" An excited voice said as soon as I opened the door. Immediately, I was tackled by my younger sister Hanabi. Her light gray eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. I smiled and shut the door behind me. I smoothed her hair behind her ear and hugged her gently.

"Hello Hanabi. How was your day?" I asked, forcing a brighter tone into my solemn voice.

Hanabi shrugged. "Okay I guess. Pretty boring." She said disappointedly.

My heart became heavier as I noticed the sadness in her tone. Our father Hiashi was very abusive to our mother when she was pregnant with Hanabi. She had a weaker body structure than most, and had inherited a majority of my mother's illnesses. Because of this, she could not go to a real school at all.

Unlike me, Hanabi was strong and not easily pushed down. She didn't have a friend in the world, but I knew if she was let out of the house she'd make many. It broke my heart to see her so lonely. I truly wanted her to be happy in life, but she wasn't allowed to be in public without adult supervision.

I hugged her tighter and rubbed her back up and down in gesture of comfort. "I'll take you out later for some dinner. Sound good?" I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic for her sake.

Luckily it seemed to get Hanabi's spirit up. She pulled away from me and gave me a look of happiness and excitement. "Really?" Her eyes gleamed in excitement.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah just you and me."

Hanabi's smiled faded again. "What about mom?" She asked bitterly.

A wave of pain rolled over my body as I swallowed down a sob. Another life issue that I seriously didn't need to think about. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Hanabi, I know it's hard." I tried to reason with her. "But mom needs to sleep so she can work, and so she can feel better. She wants to spend time with us, but… You know this sweetie." I said in exasperation and sadness.

I noticed how she bit her lip to keep it from quivering. "Doesn't mean I'm happy about it. But I understand." She said quietly.

I hugged her again, and I felt her sob lightly into my shoulder. I knew how hard this was for her, and it was for me too. But I had learned that this was the only way we could help our mom.

"It's going to be okay sweetie." I said quietly, choking back sobs as I heard her weep. "You can go cuddle with her for a little. I'm going to take a nap before we leave for dinner. Kay?" I told her gently.

She pulled away and looked down so I couldn't see her face. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek before running upstairs to our mother's room.

I followed her upstairs and turned to the left of the hall; opening my room door and locking it behind me. I found a towel on my desk and used it to dry myself off from the rain. Afterwards, I changed into comfortable pajamas and lied down on my mattress. I gently put my blanket over my feet and grabbed my headphones on my pillow. I plugged it into my cell phone and flipped through the songs on my phone.

After what seemed like endless scrolling, I finally found what I was looking for. Softly, I tapped my finger on my favorite song. It was basically my song of comfort and salvation.

The lyrics of the song automatically translated in my brain from Japanese to English. I had read the translation so many times I could match then English parts to the original parts. The soft guitar, the heavy guitar, pounding drums, the deep bass, and the soft vocals of the lead singer slowly infiltrated my mind. The sound and the lyrics of the song seemed to crawl into my heart and unlock the gate that kept my feelings locked away. Tears spilled down my eyes as the song continued to play.

It always was weird to me how songs like this could seem to relate to you in any moment of despair and sadness. Maybe it's because we do feel alone in times of sadness.

I sobbed harder as the song went on, realizing that the pain I was feeling was a type other people felt. I began to think that nothing would ever get better. My heart would never feel true happiness. I wondered if anyone would save me from drowning in my sadness.

My heart seemed to stop temporarily, and its pace slowed slightly. Every single time one part of the song seemed to make time to slow for me. The sincerity of the words found their way into my soul, and seemed to hold me. It was a hard concept to understand, but I had an understanding of what the singer was trying to say.

And then the song changed. Lifting my hope higher, but making the sobs louder.

In the beginning, the singer talks about separating himself from the one he loved in order to protect her. He does it because he feels like he makes her more sad than happy. He illustrates the feeling of loneliness the sacrifice of that brings, and shows how hard it is to detach from someone for their own good.

I could relate to that completely. Yes towards the end of the song it becomes a much happier story, but that is what gave me hope. After the feeling of all this loneliness and sorrow, something good would come out of it. The suffering and pain would be worth it in the end. One day, I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. One day, maybe someone could find happiness from being with me. I had to believe that. Or else I couldn't go on. And this particular song gave me the strength to keep on believing no matter what went wrong.

The band's songs were truly my refuge. Part of the reason I was considered the weirdo at school. I lived in America, but didn't care for American artist very much. I found myself loving more and more J-Rock music as I got older. The meanings behind Japanese songs seemed to have a deeper and more resonating meaning. The music never seemed to be heavily edited, and the beauty of the music was more obvious to my own ears. I looked into many different bands, loving more and more J-Rock bands each passing day.

And then I discovered them. They instantly became my favorite band. Their music was so unorthodox. Some songs of theirs were slow and calming, while others were a much heavier rock. Others made me want to dance, and some were just greatly composed songs that didn't have a specific genre. They became my world, and I dreamed of them one day coming to America to perform.

I was considered a weirdo for liking a band I could not verbally understand. The way I saw music was different though. I always listened to music, for music. Lyrics were good, especially when they were meaningful and touching. But the most beautiful lyrics put to terrible music never seemed to have any significance to me. But when the two elements were combined, it was an amazing masterpiece. That's just me though; the weird girl who couldn't hear her own voice, let alone good music.

Also, I was a huge anime fan. Anime made my life a better place. I could laugh and smile when watching anime. My sister and I could submerge ourselves in adventurous worlds and temporarily leave ours. I think everyone needs that escape occasionally. But of course, it was labeled as another weird quality of mine. Another passion I wasn't willing to give up for the likes of them.

As the song began again, I slowly felt the tears slow. The guitars seemed quieter and softer this time, luring me into peace. I felt the sleepiness close in on me and drifted into sleep as the music calmed my wild emotions.

_Next Day:_

"Idiot!" The girl said as she slapped me again.

Surprisingly I held my tears this time. I just bit my lip and ignored the light sting of pain.

"What's this? Someone trying not to be a total weakling this time?" One of the four girls taunted.

I did my best to ignore her words and shut my eyes tight as the girl used her fist to hit my face this time. I stumbled backwards into the school lockers. Sharp pain shot up my back and I cringed as I realized my tailbone hit the edge of an open locker door.

_Someone…_

Another hit, this time to my stomach. Spit flew from my mouth and the wind was immediately knocked out of me.

_Somebody help…_

"You'll never be anything, you know that? Never anything that matters anyway. Pretty, cool, or talented. You'll never have those things to call yours." The girls snickered.

_When will I be happy?!_

"Hey!" A new voice boomed out of nowhere.

My eyes shot open, and I saw a tall teenage boy standing a few feet away from the girls and myself. He had spiky blonde hair that actually suited him rather well. His unique blue eyes had an angry gleam to them. I recognized him. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, a fellow classmate of mine.

"Back off. I don't usually hit girls, but if they're harming someone I won't hesitate to defend the victims." He said strongly.

The girls began to become nervous at his arrival, and fidgeted with their outfits. They acted cool, and scoffed at him. But slowly they backed away and rushed out the door when they thought they were out of sight.

I felt groggy and lethargic. My vision was becoming blurry. I was pretty sure I had hit my head when they punched me against the locker.

"Hey! Hang on. I'm going to take you to the nurse." He said quickly. I felt one of his arms go under my legs and the other under my back. He picked me up easily and began to run.

"Wait… Don't." I said weakly.

I could see him look at me in disbelief. "Are you crazy? You got beat up and injured!"

I shook my head. "Will be ok." I managed to say. "Don't want make mom… worry." I said before letting the wall of darkness crash over me.

_**Chapter 1; end:**_

_**Naruhina stuff starts next chapter. I hope this was okay, drop me a review? I like this story, so I'll keep writing it regardless of the number of reviews. But I really appreciate reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh man I was depressed when I worte this. haha. Enjoy!**

"_Hinata."_ A soft voice called out from the darkness.

I could've sworn my eyes were open, yet everything was pitch black around me. I waved my hand in front of my face, but I could only feel the soft breeze it created. I looked around for any light at all, but there really was nothing.

"_Hinata listen baby."_ The voice repeated itself, echoing throughout the dark nothingness.

"That voice… That's mom." I told myself quietly.

"_I know this is hard for you. I know you want me to stay, but I can't anymore love."_

My head frantically whipped around, to find any source of light. I had no idea what was happening, but I was beginning to lose myself to panic.

"Mom!" I screamed into the darkness. "Mom where are you?!" I begged the black world in front of me for an answer.

"_I'm so proud of you dear."_ My mother's sweet voice sounded weak and tired. _"I'm so sorry I made you grow up so fast for the sake of me and your sister. I wish I could've let you have a childhood of your own. One where you weren't constantly fighting or caring for someone." _

"Stop! Just stop!" I screamed louder, shaking my head frantically. "Quit talking like you're going to die! You promised me you'd fight! Because you had us! You had me and Hanabi!" I sprinted into the darkness and prayed for any sign of my mom. I had to get to her.

"_I know I promised I'd fight dear."_ Her voice became heavy with sorrow. _"I did. I fought for so long baby. But I can't do it anymore. Please, let me go. Let me forfeit this one."_ She said quietly, with a very exhausted tone in her voice.

My whole body halted to a stop. Her plea slowly crawled into my body and made me weak. I fell to my knees and felt tears streaming down my face. My heart seemed to fall into instant despair. I dug my face into my hands and sobbed.

"Mommy, please. I need you… I don't know how to go on without you. Don't leave us!" I sobbed louder as I pleaded for her to stay.

I did need her, she was my life force. I was content being lonely and without friends if it meant her well being. I was content never being truly happy if it meant she could remain with us. For the sole reason that she loved me and I loved her. She and Hanabi were the only people I felt loved by.

Yet… I felt selfish for making her stay. Repeatedly, she had told us that me and my sister were the only things that gave her a reason to live. I always watched helplessly as she would writhe in agony, screaming she didn't want to live because the pain was too great. I always became angry with her for saying those things. Because I felt it was selfish of her to give up while we were still alive. Then I realized I was the selfish one. How could I ever understand the pain she felt? How could I ever comprehend what she went through to be with us?

"_I'm sorry baby. Please Hinata, please promise me this."_ I heard my mom's voice break as she weakly sobbed. _"Let someone take care of you for once."_ Her voice softly echoed through the darkness.

"I…" I stuttered hopelessly. I had no idea what to say, or what to do. I could only kneel there sobbing. My hands were soaked with my tears, and they dropped onto the blackness like rain.

I brought my hands down from my eyes and looked upwards. I felt the tears grow heavier and they flowed faster down the side of my face. The sound of them dropping echoed throughout the empty space. I opened my mouth, but couldn't get the words out.

"Mommy…" I forced the words out of my heart. "Mommy. You can go." I said quietly. "If that's what makes you happy, then you can look after us from the other side." The rest of my words slowing flowing out of me. "Just please be happy. Be happy for me and Hanabi okay? That's all we wanted. We always wanted you to be happy. We just thought by keeping you with us, that's what would bring happiness to you." I told her sadly, gripping my knees and sobbing as loudly as my body would allow. Even though she wasn't there and probably couldn't hear me, I had to tell her. I couldn't let her go without telling her.

"_You and Hanabi made my life a beautiful one."_ She said softly, almost as if reading my thoughts. Her voice surrounded me and found its way to the core of my being.

"_I was in pain constantly. But I don't regret any of it. I wouldn't change anything. It was my sickness that let me have you two, and watch you grow into the wonderful girls you are now. I got to watch you grow."_ She said happily.

I felt myself tear apart at the happiness in her voice. She was happy with her life. I felt a weight releasing from my body and spirit. If she was happy… I had completed my purpose in life. I had completed a task I had strived for since I was a young girl. That was solely to make my mother happy.

"_I didn't die before you were born. That in itself was a blessing and miracle. I will... Watch you… From another place." _I heard her take a shuddering breath, before I sensed her presence fade.

"Mommy." I cried out, reaching my hand out to the invisible presence. But it seemed to completely vanish. I slowly pulled my hand back and gripped my knee tightly. "I love you so much mommy." I said softly, feeling my heart sink as it accepted the fact she was gone.

Suddenly the ground beneath me broke, and a bright light replaced the dark space before me. I was falling quickly, but I wasn't scared. The light seemed to hold me and wrap me in its warmth. It felt like I was a child again, sobbing into my mother's arms as she held me and told me everything would be okay.

"_I will always love you baby."_

***dream end***

I sat up quickly and felt my heart race inside my chest. I felt reality gripping on to my shoulders and holding me steady as I shook from head to toe.

_A dream. It was just a dream._

My breathing was heavy and I couldn't stop shaking. It was such a vivid dream; I didn't think it was ever going to be possible to forget.

"You're awake." A quiet voice said from beside me, making me jump and fall out of the bed. I nervously backed up to the wall behind me and shut my eyes tight.

"Whoa! It's okay! It's just me." The voice reassured me.

I refused to open my eyes. I was too shaken up and scared to feel safe or calm.

"Hey." I heard the voice right in front of me. A strong hand grabbed mine and squeezed it firmly. "It's okay, you were only dreaming. Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Slowly, my heart beat began to turn into a steady pace and my shaking became less intense. I grabbed the unknown persons hand and realized I had tears streaming down my face. I bit my lip to keep myself from sobbing, but I couldn't stop the tears from escaping. I had always been a weakling, and I wasn't good at holding my tears in when someone comforted me.

I jumped a little as I felt a thumb wipe gently beneath each of my eyes. "It's okay." He repeated gently.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a blonde boy kneeling in front of me. His blue eyes held my gaze steadily and silently assured me he was not a danger. Suddenly I recognized him and remembered what had happened earlier.

"You… You saved me." I said quietly. "Thank you so much." I told him gratefully, bowing my head respectfully.

He stood up and held out his hand to me. "I wasn't going to sit around and let an innocent girl get beaten. I would've fought those girls if I had to." He said grinning.

I stared at his hand like it was a foreign object. I slowly placed my hand in his own, and he pulled me up from the ground. When I was standing, he didn't let go of my hand. He continued to hold it and gave me a bright smile.

"I'm Naruto! The most awesome person in our school." He said, shaking my hand lightly. "It's nice to meet ya!" He told me enthusiastically.

I felt my face redden as I realized how cute he was. And the fact that he was holding my hand added to my blushing face. "Um yes!" I said nervously. "I'm Hinata! It's very nice to meet you as well!" I said bowing quickly. I felt flustered and nervous.

He let go of my hand, and continued to smile gleefully. "Nice name." He said casually.

I began tapping my two index fingers together gently. A small habit I had developed when I was extremely nervous or embarrassed. "Thank you very much."

"You're awfully formal aren't you? Its fine, you can be casual with me." He said, giving me a reassuring grin.

"Uh…" I said stupidly. "Uh yes! Thank you!" I said bowing on instinct.

I brought my head back up to see him looking at me with baffled eyes. But he shrugged and seemed to stop trying to figure me out.

"Hey," he said softly. "Mind me asking what those girls's problem was?"

"Oh…" I said quietly. I almost didn't want to tell him in fear he'd also make fun of my strange hobbies. Well they were strange to others, but not to myself. But still, I didn't want to lose him already. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want to make him run from me.

"You okay?" His voice broke through my busy thoughts. "You look a little worried there."

His words were very quiet and I did not notice them much as I began to register the pain and my surroundings. The back of my head throbbed and my backbone ached. I had taken quite the beating this time around. I groaned lightly as the pain emerged when I brought my fingers to the back of my head. I definitely felt something similar to a bump. It was obvious there was something swollen back there. I sighed, trying to think how I could hide this from my mom. I didn't want to burden her since she had so much stress on her shoulders already. My injuries and stories of bullies wouldn't make it much better for her.

I scanned the my surroundings and noticed something in the corner of the tiny studio. I began to walk towards it and almost fell upon my first step. I blushed and hoped he hadn't noticed. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice my klutzy mistake. I stopped and regained my balance before walking over to the other side of the room. There really wasn't much, it was just a television and a small shelf of…

Anime?

I kneeled down and let curiosity take over. My eyes widened as they were greeted by several different anime series that I knew and loved. All sorts of anime were on the shelf; sad ones, happy ones, funny ones, action ones. I gaped and stared at the shelf. I had never met someone else who liked anime as much as me. Sure some people watched one or two, but I'd never met someone who liked as many as I do. I smiled at how many I recognized and loved, and grinned when I saw some I didn't even know.

After checking out the collection for a while in admiration, I decided I better not act too odd. I stood up and turned around to face the tall blonde figure standing behind me. My face turned bright red as I realized our faces were only a few centimeters apart. I jumped back and bowed quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I said automatically.

"Whoa it's okay!" He reassured me quickly.

I glanced back up at him, my cheeks still hot and probably bright red. "I just… Uh… I…I like your anime collection!" I said nervously, my hands quivering as I held them behind my back.

He looked at me in amazement. "You do?" He asked excitedly. "I kind of watch a lot of anime." He admitted shyly, scratching his head awkwardly.

I stared at him with wide eyes, and slowly nodded. "So… So do I." I said shyly. I was definitely not used to talking to people outside of my mom and sister.

He pointed at me and gaped. "No way! You like anime? That's awesome! I've never met a girl who liked anime before!" He said excitedly.

I nodded slowly and timidly. But somehow I began to calm down at his excitement and enthusiasm. At the same time, I was completely unsure of what to think about it.

"Um…" I said awkwardly. "What happened after I passed out?" I asked, remembering I was at a complete stranger's house and needed to find out what was going on.

He laughed in embarrassment and scratched his head again. "I brought you here after you passed out. You said you didn't want to go to the nurse, so I didn't know what else to do. I figured it wouldn't hurt to just let you rest here." He said shrugging casually.

I bowed politely. "Thank you very much." I said gratefully. "I appreciate your help. I probably should go." I said quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's getting late and dark." He said looking out the window. "I'll walk you back though. Can you find your way from school?" He asked nicely.

I blushed again and frantically waved my hands. "You really don't have to do that! I will be okay." I tried to reassure him.

He looked at me curiously. "If you couldn't defend yourself against those girls, what makes you think you'd be able to defend yourself against thugs or others?" He asked, genuinely curious.

I tensed at his question and looked down awkwardly. "I'm okay being hurt. The pain eventually goes away." I said softly.

"Ah, don't be an idiot!" He said loudly.

My head snapped up at him and I saw him grinning at me.

"I don't mind protecting you! I am the great Naruto, strong enough to protect anyone!" He said cockily. He grinned at me again. "Besides, I have never met a girl who likes anime. You're definitely special, so I have to protect you!"

I jumped at his words and felt my entire face heat up quickly.

He chuckled quietly to himself and casually put his arms behind his neck. I almost jumped when he looked over at me with that smile. I looked down and nervously tapped my index fingers together. It had become a weird habit of mine to do that when I was feeling nervous or shy.

"Hey you alright?" He asked curiously. "You're face is totally red, you don't have a fever do you?" He slipped his hand on my forehead.

I cursed myself for blushing so easily as the temperature of my face rose even more. "I'm fine! I'm just a little warm." I said quickly, squeezing my eyes shut so I didn't see his reaction to my odd behavior.

"Oh? Well that's good." He said casually as he removed his hand from my forehead. "Take it easy. Anyway, we really should be getting you home." He said grabbing an umbrella from a small desk to his right.

He casually walked to the door and opened it steadily. Even though there was nothing extradorniary about the way he did it, I felt like that it was a whole new world that now awaited me. And I had to admit to I was hoping he would be something good to finally come along and stay.

**I'm already working on Chap 3, please wait up! :D**


End file.
